<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>planetary go by alphabetblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746788">planetary go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/pseuds/alphabetblues'>alphabetblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NASA 'Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man 3 (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Harley Keener, Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NASA Verse, date, planetarium - Freeform, space boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:06:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/pseuds/alphabetblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re my heat death,” He said with conviction. “You’re my beginning, my ending.” He sucked in a breath. “Peter you’re...you’re my <em>everything</em>.” </p><p>“Harls,” Peter whispered, he could feel his eyelashes getting wet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NASA 'Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>planetary go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/volantium/gifts">volantium</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate this,” Peter whined from the passenger seat. He squirmed a little, briefly getting caught in his seatbelt. It made Harley laugh at him, all while he still impressively kept his eyes on the road. “I hate surprises.” </p><p>Harley snorted. “No you don’t, princess, you <em>love </em>surprises, you just hate not knowing shit.” </p><p>“You didn’t tell me <em>anything</em>,” Peter continued to whine, hoping to wheedle something out of him. Harley was a brick wall, however. “You kidnapped me, put me in a car, have driven me over state lines-” </p><p>“And fed you, because I’m so terrible,” Harley mused dryly.</p><p>“Absolutely awful. Kidnappers have to feed their captives too, you know.” Peter pointed out. </p><p>Harley made a show of unlocking the door. “You’re free to roll out at any time, darlin’.” </p><p>“And now you want me to get road burn, <em>see</em>, I called it, absolutely terrible.” Peter sniffed. Harley’s arm flung out to bat at him, but Peter caught it easily, and pulled it against him while Harley continued to steer with one hand. </p><p>When Peter let go, Harley’s hand came down to rest against his thigh. It wasn’t high up, but it was still there. Peter leaned into it, letting his hands fall down to his sides. “Are you gonna behave?” Harley joked, mostly teasing him, but it made butterflies erupt in Peter’s stomach reliably, just like every time.</p><p>“Well maybe if you told me something-” Peter started, though Harley cut him off. </p><p>“We’re almost there,” Harley said, and switched lanes so that they could get off their exit. They had been in the car for a few hours now, and it made Peter’s bones feel heavy. He always forgot how long it took to get out of California. </p><p>He paid rapt attention once they got off their exit. They pulled off into a suburban town, lined with trees and big sprawling fields. In truth, he hadn’t been paying much attention to road signs, so he really didn’t have much of a clue where they were, or where Harley was taking him. </p><p>They had a long weekend off from work, which was a rarity. That morning Harley had woken him up early and told him to pack a bag. Peter spit-fired off a million questions, but Harley only answered a handful of them. He had followed him into the car dutifully, and had been patient. On hour two in the car, however, he had been buzzing and ready to leap out of his chair. By hour four? He was ready to pull drastic measures just to get Harley to tell him <em>something</em>. </p><p>Harley distracted Peter by telling him to check an email on his phone, so Peter only realized they had parked and came to a stop belatedly. His head zoomed up to look around as soon as he realized. </p><p>They were in a parking lot. </p><p>Okay? </p><p>Peter’s brows furrowed as he continued to look around. There were a few cars scattered and parked around so it wasn’t completely deserted. He turned in his seat to look behind them and that’s when his jaw dropped. He flung back around to look at Harley with wide eyes. “Oh, no way,” He breathed, and scrambled at the door of the car to get out. “You <em>didn’t</em>.” </p><p>Peter walked around to the back of the car and stared at the building with the dome. It had been <em>years</em> since he had been here; since him and May had stopped here during their summer road trip. </p><p>“It’s Saturday, so they’re having a show.” Harley said quietly, suddenly appearing next to Peter. </p><p>Peter flung his arms around his neck in an instant and swallowed him in a hug. “I fucking love you!” He exclaimed, bright and delighted. “I can’t believe you brought me here.” </p><p>Harley’s hands fell down to his hips, resting comfortably there. “All a part of my master evil plan, darlin’,” He told him. </p><p>Peter’s smile was so wide it made his face hurt. He pulled back and grabbed Harley’s hand. “Well c’mon. Let’s go in.” </p><p>-</p><p>“This is so cool,” Harley breathed as they made their way through the different rooms all leading to the planetarium dome. They had a little bit before the next show, and Peter was ecstatic at leading Harley all around, taking in the different displays and information cards. </p><p>“I know right?” Peter replied, leaning down to look more closely at a replica of Jupiter. They had only broken hands a few times. Peter squeezed Harley’s hand and eyed his watch. “C’mon,” He whispered. “I want to show you something.” </p><p>He hoped it was still exactly like he remembered it - and he was right. </p><p>There was a room off to the side, and down a ramp. There was nobody inside when Peter and Harley stepped in. Peter’s breath caught. </p><p>“It was right here,” Peter murmured, leading Harley over to the glass case. There were a bunch of things in various cases. There was a spacesuit, and even a tiny replica of a Rover in respective cases, but they weren’t what Peter was focused on. Instead, he had his eyes set on the model design for the space shuttle <em>Discovery</em>. </p><p>Peter couldn’t take his eyes off of it at first, feeling the same combination of awe and wonder that had accompanied him the first time. </p><p>“Right here?” Harley confirmed, and this time Peter had to look at him. </p><p>Harley understood the gravity of this, and what it all meant. </p><p>“If it hadn’t been for this…” Peter trailed off, feeling a rush of emotion wash through him, like a wave swallowing him under.</p><p>“We never would have met,” Harley finished for him. He had a soft look on his face, and his eyes were so open Peter got lost in them, tangled in their endless blue. He put his arm around Peter’s shoulder, and Peter didn’t hesitate to huddle in close, and settled his head against his chest. </p><p>“I had always thought about it,” Peter murmured quietly. “But standing here, looking at it, <em>seeing</em> it, I knew.” He swallowed heavily. “I knew I wanted to work for NASA. I <em>had</em> to.” </p><p>“That’s beautiful, darlin’,” Harley said, and kissed the top of his head. </p><p>“Thank you,” Peter said and slipped his hand into the back pocket of Harley’s jeans, simply to get that much closer to him. </p><p>“Nah,” Harley said, shrugging it off. He mock-saluted and turned his attention to <em>Discovery</em>, really hamming it up. “Thank <em>you</em>.” Peter’s heart was warm. “Sent the best damn thing right my way.” </p><p>Peter lifted up on his tiptoes just to kiss him. When he pulled back and opened his eyes Harley was already looking at him, rapidly scanning his face. Harley’s one hand went to reach for something in his pocket, which brought Peter’s attention to his other hand with the watch. </p><p>“Peter, I-” Harley started, but Peter gasped, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling up his watch. </p><p>“We’re gonna be late!” He said frantically. “C’mon, we can’t miss it!” </p><p>He tugged on Harley’s arm hastily, and dragged him out of the room. His grin was toothy, and he was sure he looked downright ridiculous, but he was excited. “This is the best part!”</p><p>Harley followed him as he rushed them into the theater. The lights had just gone down to signify the beginning of the show when they stumbled inside, and made their way into two open seats. As soon as they were seated, Peter didn’t waste any time in slinging one of his legs obnoxiously over Harley’s, and rested his head onto his shoulder. Harley held out his hand, and Peter took it gladly, right as the overhead voice began its narration. </p><p>“Before there was man,” It said into the dark room. “There was the sky.” Little stars appeared as a projection. “And the creation of our universe.” The room flashed and there was a stardust explosion overhead, with endless colors and swirls. It took Peter’s breath away. </p><p>They watched the entire show like that, huddled up close and sharing each other’s space. He heard Harley’s exhalation of breath over the section about black holes, and Peter rubbed his thumb over Harley’s hand as soon as they got to the part about constellations. </p><p>When the show finished, Peter was sated, and pleasantly warm. His heart was full and he couldn’t imagine having a better evening, or spending one with anyone else. He smiled to himself as they walked out of the theatre. This place had always been magical, and this visit hadn’t disappointed. </p><p>He was ready to say as such, when suddenly Harley was pulling him away from the direction of the door, and back towards the space exploration room. Peter made a confused face, but let Harley manhandle him until they were standing in front of the space shuttle again. </p><p>“Harley...?” Peter inquired, raising his brows. Harley was staring at him so intensely though, the rest of his words died in the back of his throat. </p><p>“When I first learned about the eventual heat death of the universe, I was eight, and it terrified me.” Harley started, his voice heavy. “It freaked me out and I had panic attacks almost every night just thinking about it, because I couldn’t fathom it. How could everything just end, you know?” Peter didn’t say anything. He had heard a version of this before, but he didn’t know where Harley was going with it. </p><p>“I started reading everything I could about space, so I could understand it. Because you can’t be scared of it if you understand it, right? And then we had that Space Engineer who came by on career day and…” He trailed off, making a face. Peter tracked it, listening raptly. “It’s not as great as your story, but it’s ours, it’s us, and we’re here and-” He swallowed, licking his lips. “<em>You’re my heat death, Peter.</em>” </p><p>“What?” Peter breathed. </p><p>“That didn’t, fuck,” Harley swore, clearly frustrated. He cupped Peter’s jaw, looking desperate and still so stunning. Peter waited for Harley to gather his words for whatever he wanted to say. Peter would wait for eternity if Harley needed, to figure it out. </p><p>“You’re my heat death,” He said with conviction. “You’re my beginning, my ending.” He sucked in a breath. “Peter you’re...you’re my <em>everything</em>.” </p><p>“Harls,” Peter whispered, he could feel his eyelashes getting wet. </p><p>“You’re smart, smarter than me, and kind, and funny, and so frustrating, and annoying, I don’t know what to do with myself half the time. I don’t want to live in an apartment without you ever again. I don’t want you to stop stealing my lunches, even though we live together, it’s the same food, and you can bring your own-” </p><p>“It tastes better when it’s yours,” Peter choked out, his voice already wrecked. </p><p>“I love you,” Harley told him. “I love <em>you</em>, Peter Benjamin Parker, and every atom that made you, and every coincidence and scientific anomaly that brought you here, to me, because you are <em>my</em> universe.” His eyes flickered over to the shuttle for a fraction of a second. </p><p>“So I’m here, asking <em>Discovery</em> for her blessing.” Harley reached inside his pocket and pulled out something tiny, that glittered in the light. He got down on one knee.</p><p>One of Peter’s hands flew up to his mouth, and he let out a noise similar to a sob.</p><p>Harley grasped onto his hand that was free. </p><p>“Would you wanna be with me until the eventual heat death of our universe?” Harley asked, his lips quirking up into a watered-down version of his signature crooked grin. </p><p>“Yes,” Peter managed to croak out. </p><p>“Yeah?” Harley prodded, looking so hopeful and delighted it made Peter’s chest ache. </p><p>“Yes!” Peter said more solidly, even though his knees were threatening to buckle. </p><p>Harley slipped the ring onto his finger. It was a simple metal band, nothing fancy, because their job working in the labs wouldn’t allow for anything else. Peter still cherished it. </p><p>As soon as the ring was completely on his finger he threw himself at Harley, latching onto him like an octopus. </p><p>“I love you,” He bit out, probably getting snot all over Harley’s shirt, but he didn’t care. “I love you so much.” </p><p>“I know you do, baby,” Harley breathed and Peter couldn’t stand not kissing him for another moment. </p><p>He pressed himself against him completely, kissing him with fervor. Harley held on, kissing him back just as fiercely, until they pulled apart, breathing hard. </p><p>Peter grinned at Harley, his eyes crinkling in their corners. “I’m gonna get to annoy you for the rest of your life.” </p><p>Harley kissed him again, but this time it was short and sweet. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way, darlin’.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter, tumblr, or discord @venomondenim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>